


Happy

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Drabble, Husbands, M/M, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t take him long. 43 seconds to be exact, but who’s counting? He is. He’s counting. 43 seconds is his personal best. He smiles to himself and raises his wand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

It doesn’t take him long. 43 seconds to be exact, but who’s counting? He is. He’s counting. 43 seconds is his personal best. He smiles to himself and raises his wand. 

“Expecto patronum,” he whispers the words like they’re sacred. He supposes they are. Before Harry he hadn’t been able to create a proper patronus. He just didn’t have a memory. His doe stands in front of him, waiting patiently. He gives it its message and it gallops off, heading for the auror offices. He slides the new sheets of parchment into a folder and goes to file it away. Another curse broken. He feels the strong well of pride in his stomach. He did that. 

“So how long did it take you?” A voice behind him almost makes him jump. Almost. He turns to see his husband leaning against the doorframe, his auror robes open and his hair dishevelled. He looks gorgeous. 

“43 seconds,” he grins and Harry looks impressed. 

“Personal best,” Harry grins, moving into the room, “what memory was it?” He gives Harry a withering look and moves to pick up his cloak. It must be cold if Harry still has his auror robes on. 

“Ready?” he sighs, looking back at Harry and holding a hand out for him. Harry rolls his eyes and takes the hand. He slips his long fingers between Harry’s, warmth spreading through him and they walk out of his office. He sends a quick locking spell over his shoulder as they leave and Harry chuckles to himself. 

“Show off…” Harry beams. They walk in silence down the long corridors of the ministry, their shoes tapping against the tiled floor. He knows that Harry won’t keep quiet for long. “So, what memory was it?” Harry prompts. He smirks at Harry and Harry groans back. “Draco…” Harry whines and he laughs, knowing that Harry will keep on complaining and asking, and knowing that he won’t tell him. 

“Why does it matter?” He drawls and Harry growls. 

“Because! I want to know what makes you happy!” Harry leans against him as they get to the floo network. He turns to look at Harry, his heart swelling, a wave of peace and love and happiness crashing over him. 

“You make me happy,” he smiles, bending forward and pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips before stepping pulling him into the floo and taking them home.


End file.
